


Robin and Kid Flash Meet

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Batman and Flash introduce their proteges to each other, starting a lifelong friendship.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 4





	Robin and Kid Flash Meet

Batman and Robin grappled up onto a roof near the edge of Gotham. Robin bounced slightly on the balls of his feet.

After a minute or two, two blurs, one red and yellow the other yellow and red, ran up the building onto the rooftop.

“Hiya Bats!” Flash said, waving.

“Flash,” Batman nodded.

Robin looked up and over at Batman, who gave his a nod only a Bat could see.

“Hi, I’m Robin,” He put out a hand for the 13 year old to shake.

“Kid Flash,” He shook Robin’s hand.

Robin smirked, “I know, also did you have any other hypothesis other than, ‘It worked for my Uncle, it must work for me as well?”

Kid Flash blushed under his cowl, though since you could see his eyes didn’t do much.

Flash snorted while Batman shook his head.

“So why are the Flashes here B?” He turned to look at his mentor.

“Well, rumors of Mirror Master being seen in Gotham, so I called in the Flash and Kid Flash.”

“I’ve been dealing with him for years, the main thing is don’t get hit by his gun while your in front of a mirror.”

“Also he might not be truly there, he could be a mirror any of the could be mirrors,” Kid Flash chimed him.

“Okay!” Robin nodded.

Batman nodded as well.

The four took off to where Mirror Masters has been seen the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
